Barbecue (BBQ) is a relatively simple cooking method that yields yet very delicious results. Generally, barbecue is a quick and simple way of preparing food by using a heat source to directly heating the ingredients. The use of different heat sources such as charcoal and wood is known to affect the taste of the food differently.
Due to barbecue's popularity, there are many types of barbecue grills commercially available on the market. For example, there are the “open flame” type grills that use fuels such as wood and charcoal. And then there are “non-open flame” type grill that uses electricity for powering a heating element for cooking. As there are many different regulations in different countries regarding kitchen appliances, a prospect buyer generally will have to purchase multiple grills for use in different areas such as a charcoal grill to be used outdoor and an electric grill to be used indoor.